<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gavin can see Hearts AU by yayenchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263911">Gavin can see Hearts AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan'>yayenchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Funny, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its just too adorable to resist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU by @therainnight from tumblr (sorry I dont know what your AO3 name is) I got their permission to write some scenes I have in mind from their AU. </p><p>Gavin can see a person’s heart. People’s emotion manifests tangibly, for some reason, as mini versions of themselves. They’re a little bit bigger than Gavin’s hand, but small enough to fit in his palm. They would often be around the person, some he would see hanging around people’s shoulders or on top of their heads, or inside their pockets, showing what they were feeling at the moment. As far as he was able to research, he was the only one that can do see them. Even the internet couldn’t come up with any examples or people having a similar experience.</p><p>Here's a few interactions with the DPD's Hearts and of course Gavin's own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elijah and the Chloes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin can see a person’s heart. People’s emotion manifests tangibly, for some reason, as mini versions of themselves. They’re a little bit bigger than Gavin’s hand, but small enough to fit in his palm. They would often be around the person, some he would see hanging around people’s shoulders or on top of their heads, or inside their pockets, showing what they were feeling at the moment.</p><p>As far as he was able to research, he was the only one that can do see them. Even the internet couldn’t come up with any examples or people having a similar experience.</p><p>At a young age he found it cute and fascinating, but as he grew older...well...life happens. The adults and other kids thought that he was crazy, and was judged for this unique ability. So, he hid it. His heart that he always kept close had hid from the rest of the word.</p><p>He knows emotions better than anyone, he knows how fragile one’s heart can be, so he always keeps his close and asks for it to stay at home. Gavin’s Heart had taken too much damage already, too many falls and he doesn’t know how much more they could both take.</p><p>He knows his Heart is too kind for their own good, so he keeps himself guarded, keeps himself safe, even if his Heart shows a desire to go out and interact, he talks to it and convinces that is better here than out there. It understands and cuddles with Princess most of the day.</p><p>Despite this, there was one exception. Elijah Kamski knew of his ability and encourages it, they were closer to real brothers because of it. When he visits his half-brother Elijah Kamski on holidays, Gavin’s Heart comes along. He was inside his pocket, snuggly fitted inside his jacket, peeking out once in a while until its time to go out.</p><p>When the door for his brother’s home opened, he was welcomed by Chloe smiling sweetly as always at him, her Heart sitting on her shoulder petitely, holding on to the tail of her hair. As soon Gavin came in, it jumped on to Gavin’s hand and immediately asked to be shown his Heart. He rolled his eyes at her making Chloe giggle, but slipped her in his pocket. Gavin tried to ignore the little giggles he heard and pressed a kiss on Chloe’s temple, “I’m home, thanks for welcoming me as usual.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome here, Gavvie.” Chloe said just as the two other androids, Casey and Cleo burst through one of the doors, their own Hearts hanging on to them and their eyes looking at him excitedly, “Gavvie!”</p><p>“I told you that your Hearts are fragile don’t run around to much or you—” Gavin scolded but was smothered by their hugs as they glomped him.</p><p>When he arrived at the living room the Thanksgiving feast was already laid out while Elijah grinned up at him. As soon as Elijah saw him, his Heart pokes its head out from the top of his head and comes running to him. Climbing him up like a small kitten, chanting his nickname, “Gavvie, Gavvie, you’re here! You’re back!”</p><p>Gavin had to help it along and slipped him in with the others inside his already full pocket.</p><p>“Is my Heart, bothering you Gavvie?” Elijah chuckled at the annoyed look at Gavin’s face.</p><p>That’s the thing, despite their cute looks, Gavin has now found Hearts in general, annoying. Since he can see them, he can also touch and interact with them. Physically harming them was a no-no. It inadvertently affects their owners as well and that’s one thing he didn’t want to be the cause of again. He learned that the hard way.</p><p>To add to his annoyance, as of late, android Hearts were popping up everywhere that he tried to avoid crowded places as much as he can, lest he steps on a lost one. Even before the Android Revolution, Gavin was already aware of deviancy. When the sisters became deviant their Hearts manifested as well. The scope of their emotions similar to their human counterparts.</p><p>“You always bother me, dipshit.” He said, slumping over at the coach beside him and pulling out the Hearts to let them roam free on the table. The rest of the Hearts fawned over mini-Gavin who was grinning happily at the attention. They ate to their Heart’s content, Gavin and Elijah’s Hearts stuck together like glue.</p><p>The day ended, belly full and Gavin’s Heart looked happy and content. They slept in the room Eli had prepared for him and his Heart was laying on his chest. He looked down at him who looked back, “So, you had fun today?”</p><p>It hummed against his chest nodding and snuggling close to Elijah’s sleeping Heart, the sister’s Hearts scooching closer to them. Gavin saw the small smile and he sighed.  “Good.” Gavin yawned, closing his eyes, “That’s good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hank's Heart before Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was used to seeing Hearts from his colleagues. He avoids them like the plague as much as he can. But Tina’s was an exception, she hangs around his desk most of the time, which he gives tickles and head pats discreetly to keep her in a good mood. Chris’ is more reserved but Gavin would secretly put a hot cup of coffee on his desk when the officer was away and the mini just jumps up and down and looks over at Gavin’s desk with a smile.</p><p>Hank’s well, he tries to avoid Hank’s Heart. He saw it break when things went bad and Cole had…passed. It disappeared for a while, completely hidden from Gavin’s view. At first, he had tried to hunt down for it but it never appeared again.</p><p>Until one day, Hank was out and Gavin heard small crying. He wandered over to Hank’s desk and his eyes widened. He crouched down and cupped it in his hands running outside with it.</p><p>“Hey, hey…what’s wrong?” Gavin asked worriedly, Hank’s heart just cried over and over. He caressed its cheek wiping its tears, “It’s okay. You’re okay. You know that people are here for you right? The Captain is worried for you.</p><p>The Heart shook its head and curled into ball.  Gavin was panicking he doesn’t know what to do. He can see Hearts but he doesn’t know how to deal with them when they’re like this. This is why he gets annoyed. “Ah phcking!”</p><p>He slipped the Heart in his pocket and ran to his motorcycle, the crying still not stopping from his pocket.</p><p>When he arrived, he heard crashing and his heart was in his throat. His hands itched to get his gun but he thought against it. He was trained for this kind of situation, not great but good enough. He reached for the door and turned the knob to find that it was unlocked.</p><p>There on the ground was Hank curled in a ball, crying, a gun in his hand. Gavin sighed in relief but still on high alert. He walked over to him and crouched prying the gun away easily. “Lieutenant. Hank. Come on.”</p><p>The man didn’t respond and just continued crying and sobbing. Gavin pulled out the Heart from his pocket and laid it on the sofa before he pulled the hulking man against him and hugged him. “Hank, someone’s here. You’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>“Cole..”</p><p>“I know…” Gavin whispered, pursing his lips as tears pushed at the back of his eyes. He missed the small boy. He used to come here and play with the boy, he used to be Cole’s second favorite police officer. “I know…but we need you too. Not just for work. People care for you. Captain Fowler, the other officers, heck even me. Don’t do this, there’s still something to live for.”</p><p>He looked over at Hank’s heart to see how he was doing, the Heart was sniffling looking at him, and started to pat him on the head with a finger, “We’re here, we care for you, we worry for you.”</p><p>The next day, Hank was back and there was a coffee cup on his desk waiting for him, a post it note with a simple message. “Thanks, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Connor's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People’s Heart not only reflects their emotions but their wants as well. Connor’s Heart well…is one of the most annoying ones he’s encountered so far. He always has to keep a close eye on it. Even if he wanted to stop doing so, its hard.</p>
<p>After deviating, Connor’s heart popped up and it was always grinning around Hank but gives him a glare at one time, Gavin was minding his own business when it kicked his finger almost making him yelp in surprise mostly. It put out his tongue at him before jumping back to snuggle with Hank’s Heart who was resting by Hank’s terminal on top of the monitor, eyeing the donut box across Connor’s desk.</p>
<p>When it tried to climb up, it fell on his back making Connor’s LED briefly turn red a millisecond before it was back on its pristine blue. From then on Gavin begrudgingly kept an eye out for it.</p>
<p>After one hard case, Connor was frowning at his terminal, rubbing his thumb and forefinger on his chin, a similar mannerism to Hank when he was concentrating. His mind was completely occupied and his heart was pacing nervously back and forth on the desk. He was just passing by when he suddenly saw it take a step beyond the boundary of the desk that Gavin had to dive catch it in his palms. He hit the floor hard that it echoed around the bullpen, he also spilled the coffee he had in hand, which made him hiss.</p>
<p>Connor’s Heart was intact, blinking up at him in surprise. Connor stood up from his desk and looked down at him worriedly. “Detective Reed, are you alright, that was a hard fall.”</p>
<p>Gavin shook his hand and casually placed the Heart back on the desk who was whimpering. “Yeah, I’m fine dipshit, it happens.” He grumbled and went over his desk to get his first aid kit he keeps in his desk. When he pulled out some ointment and put his red hand on his desk, Connor’s Heart was there looking worriedly up at him.</p>
<p>It patted his red hand, petting it. Gavin rolled his eyes at it and patted it gently with a finger, gesturing with his hand that he was okay. The Heart just sits there staring worriedly at the hand, waiting until he the ointment was applied.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ.” Gavin grumbled and looked over at Connor who immediately turned his head away. He knew that feeling of being stared at. “If you have something to say to me tin can, just freaking say it!” he shouted. The android pursed his lips, “You had a hard fall and my scans says you’ve been hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Not made of glass, jesus.” Gavin shouted back and he started to poke Connor’s Heart gently on its tummy, who just grabbed on to it giggling. It stood up and grinned at him “Thank you for saving me,” it said before jumping back to Connor’s desk.</p>
<p>He huffed and saw Hank’s Heart leering at him, but seeing he was treating the other Heart well he just nodded and gestured with its little fingers that he was watching him. Hank himself seems to be raising a brow at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nines' Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was preposterous, he already had a lot to think of but now this. He glared at the android, standing a head taller than him. In the precinct, things are different. He is cautious, more on guard compared to anywhere else. The people’s hearts were bouncing here and there reflecting their emotions. Urgency, Fear, Anxiety, Tiredness, Anger. It was a cesspool of negative emotions and it’s driving him mad at times and it annoys the phck out of him because they’re always so loud.</p><p>He doesn’t have the energy to avoid those Hearts and manage a phcking partner at the same time. “Cap with all due respect,” Gavin started as he eyed mini-Fowler standing and looking up at him with his little arms crossed, “I don’t think pairing me with an android is going to work out or make things productive for me.”</p><p>Fowler sighed, “On the contrary, I think it would be the best option. You’re still not getting along with Connor.”</p><p><em>It’s because Connor’s Heart is a klutz and would break with a simple tap on the head, its annoying that he has to look out for it in the first place! </em>Is what Gavin wanted to shout but he held it in.</p><p>“The rest of the precinct has adjusted and you’re the only one who hasn’t, so this is what I’ve decided. Either accept these terms or you give up your badge.”</p><p>Gavin stared at him slack jawed, “That’s just—”</p><p>Fowler glared at him, and growled “Final. Now get out.”</p><p>Gavin huffed storming out of the door, not seeing the sad looking Fowler Heart looking right at him.</p><p>His new partner didn’t have a Heart which wasn’t surprising and a good thing. He was not a deviant, which wasn’t a problem, he’s thankful for it. Gavin sat back down on his desk and what welcomed him…was Nines’ Heart looking up at him intently. They blinked at each other, then the Heart smiling happily at him.</p><p>“Yo, Nines.” There was no response and he had to tear his eyes from the Heart for a bit to look at his partner who was completely focused. He tapped the desk with a hand, “Nines, I called you.”</p><p>He heard the sound of clapping and giggling and he turned to see the Heart practically jumped in joy making Gavin frown, he looked over at his partner and saw his LED was spinning red and yellow, eyes wide at him. “Did…did you just call me a name, detective?”</p><p>“I…I think so? RK whatchuma call it is too long. You have nine, so Nines, it rolls on the tongue.” Gavin said grumpily, Nines’ Heart crawled under Gavin’s hand and snuggly cuddled his thumb, which confused him even more. Why is this Heart so happy? “But that’s not the point, are you deviant?”</p><p>“No, detective.” The android blinked at him slowly “That is impossible as I am the most advanced android Cyberlife has made, I cannot override my firewalls.” He said with finality.</p><p>“Are you positive?”</p><p>“Yes, you would be the first one to know, why do you ask?” Nines tilted his head at him, just as</p><p>“Nothing…”Gavin started to pat the Heart’s head, frowning at it. As it grabbed on to his finger, giggling as the detective wiggled it up and down, the heart swinging along. “Just curious.”</p><p>
  <em>What the actual phck?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>